The Authority
The Authority is an American superhero comic that was made by DC Comics, the comic was released on May 1999. Due to DC Comics worrying about the amount of gore, nudity and sex in the comic and number of scenes were censored. Censorship International Censorship Issue 13 *The title that says "Jakarta" was modified for the final release. In the released version "Jakarta" was changed to "South East Asia". Issue 14 *The scene that shows Authority blowing someone's brains out was modified for the final release. In the final released version red filters were added in order to tone down the violence. *The scene that shows The Engineer flipping off her foe's corpse was modified for the final release. In the released version she gives a two finger salute. Issue 27 *The cover art was modified for the final release. In the released version Apollo is no longer looking at the reader and some of the blood and gore was reduced/toned down. *The scene that shows Teuton going through a civilian's head, resulting in a large amount of blood and gore coming from the exist wound in the civilian's head. This scene was modified for the final release. In the released version Teuton doesn't go through the civilian's head and instead goes around her. *The scene that shows The Colonel kicking someone's head off was modified for the final release. In the released version the severed head was digitally removed. *The scene that shows the new Authority returning to their base was modified for the final release. In the released version Rush’s nipple was digitally removed. *The scene that shows the Colonel entering his quarters was modified for the final release. In the released version all of the signs were digitally removed due to slang terms being on them. *The scene that shows the Colonel entering his private room where he looks at the dead Jenny Sparks, and beings to undress was modified for the final release. In the released version he enters his private room that is full of barely clothed Jenny Sparks look a likes. *The scene that shows Swift doing the dishes with her tongue was modified for the final release. In the released version she makes a elaborate meal. *The scene that shows Swift's master summing her and using her mouth as an ashtray was modified for the final release. In the released version Swift's master puts an cigar in the food that she made. *The scene that shows George W Bush was modified for the final release. In the released version the person instead looks like Merkin Muffley. Issue 28 *The scene that shows Teuton beginning to molest Apollo was modified for the final release. In the released version it was replaced with a close up on Teuton's face. *The scene that shows a nail gun shooting Teuton at point blank range was modified for the final release. In the released version it doesn't show the gun firing. *The scene that shows a nail gun wound on the back of Teuton's head was modified for the final release. In the released version the blood was black instead of red. Where to find it uncensored The original uncensored artwork can be found online and some of the censorship has been undone with some of the latter reprints. Category:Needs image Category:DC Comics Category:Comics Category:International censorship